Communication platforms such as messaging platforms, social network platforms, and collaborative platforms enable users to interact online throughout the day and over multiple days. Often times, a user will search for another user on a given communication platform only to learn that they are not available. Some platforms provide a service to let the user know when another user becomes available. However, often times, these users are not normally on one's contact list. Conventional communication platforms do not provide a way for the user to recognize the name or handle when the system indicates a user's availability.